Heros of Olympus, and the Legend of Chaos
by Darth hunter122
Summary: The Setting/background: Our Legend is a diversion of our original story. In the original books( Heroes of Olympus) written by Rick Riorden, Misery tries to sacrifice Percy and Annabeth to Chaos while in Tartarus. Of course, Percy and Annabeth repel Misery's attempt to kill them. However... this time, things go differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Olympus And The Legend Of Chaos**

by:Darth hunter122

Chapter 1: The Setting/background: Our Legend is a diversion of our original story. In the original books( Heroes of Olympus) written by Rick Riorden, Misery tries to sacrifice Percy and Annabeth to Chaos while in Tartarus. Of course, Percy and Annabeth repel Misery's attempt to kill them.

However... this time, things go differently.

Intro:

Percy and Annabeth continued to back up away from the wave of poison, but they reached the edge of the cliff.

"That's not just a huge drop, it's massive, it's all consuming,it's...infinite" Annabeth realized, she appeared to try to calculate something, but her eyes showed, for one of the first times, that she couldn't think their way out of this one, with stakes this huge.

"Come on Annabeth, we don't have to do that, all we have to do is defeat Misery, then we can get away from that...thing." Both of them knew that something was not right about the pit. The difference of the introduction when Annabeth and Percy first encountered Tartarus and Chaos was the same as Chaos itself, infinite. Misery's eyes gleamed, as she knew they had no chance of escape. Her eyes reflected this, as her eyes appeared to be gleaming bright, but whether from misery or anxiousness, Percy didn't know or care.

"How would you like to die Perseus Jackson?" Misery taunted, as she gave him an ultimatum,

"Perhaps poison? Or the embrace of my father Chaos?

"Neither of those would be great," Percy said, trying to keep his spirit up. Maybe if he damaged her will, she would recede back the poison.

"It is a shame, I wanted to see you go on and experience a lifetime of torture and Misery. I had a whole plan set up you know, I'm actually good friends with Aphrodite, we made a challenge of who could make your lives more...interesting. Oh well, guess you'll have to die!" Misery willed her Poison stream forward, Percy realized he and Annabeth had a few seconds to live, before they were melted into a muddle. 'Well, if this is it, I've got nothing to lose'. Percy tried to will the Poison to obey him, as he wondered, since nothing down in this place makes sense, maybe liquids don't either. It didn't. The poison kept flowing.

"Now… DIE!" Misery screeched. The poison closing in on all sides, there was at least 30 feet of poison from the edge of the poison to Misery, and closing fast, with about 10 feet from the terrible toxin, Percy acknowledged it, finally, after years of near death situations, this was it, this was his end. They were going to die. He could feel it down to his paper mache bones, his plastic heart, flowing with his syrupy blood, this was his last moments of life.

"Annabeth, since we are going to die, how about we go out on our own terms?" Percy asked Annabeth. She smirked a little, amused with Percy's suggestion. She must have liked it.

"Well, see ya Misery! I hope you feel super happy!" Percy jeered. The grin on Misery's face turned into a confused look, and then one of Anger. She knew what was about to happen. And she knew she couldn't stop it.

"Don't you dare!" She said, she willed the poison to go forward as fast as it could, but it wouldn't reach. As Percy grabbed Annabeth, they looked each other deep in the eyes, and kissed like they never will again(which they probably won't). Even though they were half mist, and half zombie, the kiss felt as good and real as it had ever been. They had been through so much together, and they would die together. They then silently agreed never to leave each other, until the end.

"You sleep when you drool" Annabeth whispered, it was the first thing she said to him, as well as her last. They gripped each other, and jumped into the eternal, unavoidable, abyss known as...

**CHAOS. **


	2. Upload Notice

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be trying to upload a story once a day, at 6pm US Est time, but today, I will make an exception. I will upload one more Chapter today, an hour from now, I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:The realization:

Directors notes: Sorry for the long chapter early on.

Percy and Annabeth fell just as they had into Tartarus, gripping each other tightly as they fell, but this time, something was weird. As they fell, instead of getting hotter, it got colder, but not the normal cold, not physically, but spiritually. Percy could feel his soul getting cut up, edged away, and tiny slices getting cut up. But he also felt something else, almost like someone cutting at a cake, but it wasn't chopping away at it like it should have, it felt like someone desperately holding it together, almost exploding with lust and destroying entire cake.

"**I'm sorry my children"**

The chopping and cold sensation stopped, then, Percy felt as he had been dipped in wax and levitated in place. Then with a start, he realized he was, he tried to look around, but couldn't and even if he could, all he would see would be darkness. The only thing he could see was Annabeth out of the corner of his eye.

But more importantly, who had said that? Hopefully it was Annabeth making a joke, but it didn't appear so.

Then, it felt as if someone released the locks on their bodies, Annabeth and Percy fell a bit more, before hitting the ground. Slightly confused, they rose, as it appeared they were standing on nothing, quite literally.

"**What was that?" **Percy said, and grabbed his throat. Why did his voice sound like that? He wasn't trying to make a deep voice, but it had, like foghorn deep.

"**Percy, you soun-" **Annabeth gasped, as she also realized she had the same voice. She stopped short in shock of her own voice as well. They both had no idea what was happening, Shouldn't they be dead? Or still falling? Also, who had spoken first?

"**Annabeth, did you say 'I'm sorry my children'? Because if so you got me at first" **Percy asked in his monotone and Deep voice. His own body rumbled with the density of the noise. It was nothing he had ever known before.

Annbeth shook her head "**No I didn't. But also, why do our voices sound like this? Did it have something to do with that other voice?" **she wondered, Percy was about to reply, but a figure appeared to their…North? South? He had no sense of direction, there was nothing to indicate anything. The figure before them was like no other, his aura was drowning, with a Pure, overwhelming power. He wore a nice tailored suit, with white gloves, a top hat, and a white Mask, he appeared to be robbing a bank in style. He had 5 holes in his mask, 2 each for his nostrils and eyes, and one for his mouth. He had black marking all over it, like if someone took a paint brush and splattered all over his mask. But after all of that, they still had no idea; Who was he?

"**I must apologize, when I saw you two falling I couldn't help not grabbing a little bite, I was so hungry, and very, very… corrupt." **He seemed to say it like there was another side to a story, but continued.

"**I had forgotten my morals, but once recovered, I saved you from death." **He spoke so deeply there was no comparison to make it to, it was unfathomable, along with his power.

" we are-" Annabeth tried to say, but it appeared she had lost her voice.

"**Ah yes, Pardon me, I forgot the strain my space has on mortal's voices. Let us take this somewhere else, shall we?" **He asked, but not as though they had a choice.

The three of them were then teleported to the spot the two of them had fallen.

"I'm sorry, but.. Who are you?" Percy blurred. He figured he might as well figure it out, as whoever he was, he currently had no intention of killing them, so they might as well introduce themselves.

"**I am Chaos. Capital C. I saw you two falling, and sacrificed by pitiful daughter, and decided to check out who you were. A simple call and days later, I researched all that you had been through, and made up my mind not to kill you, as it seemed an unworthy way to die." **Chaos said.

This person, was… Chaos? The embodiment of everything? This made no sense to Percy, how could a Raw, infinite, dense power such as Chaos be controlled by one person?

Annabeth's face exploded with shock, as well as Percy's. They both instinctively dropped to one knee, impaling their knees with sharp rocks.

"It is an absolute honor to meet you, sir" They said, wishing to take the opportunity to make a good impression. They both had no intention of dying, and also had a few questions, and to do so, they needed to have a good stance to start questioning him.

"**You flatter me, but I am not like the other gods. I have no reason for you to honor me like a king; it's much less appealing in conversations." **He addressed them. It appeared that he isn't very much of a god with manners like his, but his power of course overruled that factor.

"Um, Lord Chaos sir?" Annabeth squeaked.

"**Please, Chaos will do"** He insisted.

"Of course. We just had a few questions,sir. We were wondering if we could ask you them?" She said. She seemed to be using all of her might to not run away. As well as Percy, even through Chaos didn't appear to be interested in killing them, them being so close to Lord of the Universe seemed to erode his and Annabeth's souls.

"**Yes, you may"** He said.

"First, how did you research us? You said you made a call and researched us for a couple of days? Were we falling that long?" She spammed, eager to find knowagle as how he did this.

"**Why, I simply stopped time of course!"**

**End of Chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Meeting Nyx**

Sorry for not much action, Chp 3 will change that.

"WHAT?" both of them exclaimed. They had only once known of such power, the ability to stop time,at least, on this scale; as the ones performed by Kronos weren't even close in any category. One of the most powerful elements of the universe. It was indescribable; the power to control it.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth gaped

"**Well, I have an uncle, his name is Time; capital T. And as you may guess, he has supreme control over time. My father, is Space, capital S, has control over all physical things. Finally, I have a Sister; Order, capital O; she has control over all things commandable." **Chaos casually said. Both Percy and Annabeth were stunned, there were beings above Chaos, able to control the four main elements of the universe.

How did they attain such power? How did any of this make sense?

"**Well, I cannot interact with beings of Order for long, so, I must leave you here and return to my slumber, but before that…" **Chaos tempeted. They were beings of Order? They had never even known of such a figure before, but now it's their creator? This must be some kind of afterlife hallucination.

"**I will both give you my blessing, and send you to my wife's house, as she will hopefully guide you through her house, and to the heart of Tartarus" **Chaos said.

"'Blessing? Wife's house?' I'm sorry sir, but we do not know what you're talking about." Annabeth claimed. It was true, Percy was still stuck on how he teleported them up here. But now he also started wondering, what could this blessing be? Or perhaps he was tricking them with a curse. But whatever it was, they had to accept it.

"**Here" **Chaos said. In his hand, there it seemed to suck in space and zoom out, like a black hole. Percy and Annabeth stood their ground, but the Death Mist was sucked off of them like snake skin. But then the black hole reversed, and started sputtering outward, and soon, after regaining the powerful feeling from Misty body to real, it felt as if he had the sensation again, as if this was a level to his body that he had not unlocked. He felt a massive amount of power flow over him. Was this Chaos's blessing? He glanced at his own body; his arms almost now ripping up the sleeves on his shirt, as well has his neck hole, it was ripped from the size Pecks. He tried to suppress the Humongous energy he had, and his arms decreased a bit so they went back to their original size, and felt half of his power go to his Heart, where it seemed to be...storing and replenishing itself. This was amazing, he had such power, he didn't know what to do with it; I can do anything;'Come back to reality idiot' He thought. He looked over at Annabeth. She had also lost the Death Mist, and also received the 'Blessing of Chaos' he had given them. She was maybe an inch taller, a tiny bit more muscular, and looked as if she had been given a millionaire's beauty spa, which is to say, she looked **Gorgeous.**

"**I gave you both Strength boosts, as well as your appearance and Height"** Chaos said. Annabeth looked disappointed, but hid it quickly. She must have realized Percy got the bigger boost.

"**Don't worry Annabeth, I gave you a bunch of stuff. Deadalous's Laptop, a decent IQ boost, and the ability to be able to describe exactly what you're thinking to others so they understand you. And also that you can read the mind of the weaker minded folk, such as monsters, and low IQ humans" **Chaos offered. Annabeth's face seemed to soften, then with shock.

"How did you get Deadalous's Laptop? It was destroyed!" she exclaimed. It was true, it had been destroyed.

"**I'm sorry, my children, our time is up, goodbye and good luck!" **Chaos said, right as Percy and Annabeth were teleported into the house of Nyx. As they arrived, two pairs of glasses appeared on them. They both agreed that they shouldn't take them off yet.

"Welcome" said a voice. Out of the darkness rose Nyx, the goddess of darkness.

"You have the courage to trick my Husband and enter my house? This will not do;you must die" Nyx said, as she launched herself at them, Percy pulled out Riptide and jabbed, his sword skills were as sharp as ever, thanks to Chaos.

Nyx pulled out a stygian iron sword and blocked, but she was taken aback, physically and mentally, when she realized the strength of his jab. They both stopped and started attacking each other. Parry, slash, jab,parry, slash, jab. Percy saw a river up ahead, and willed the water to come to him. It approached surprisingly fast. He had the water wrap around Nyx, like a cacoon. But she merely broke out of it, only slightly stunned. But that was enough for Percy and Annabeth, who both on synx attacked Nyx at the same spot.

"AHHHHHH" Nyx yelled, right before the sword and dagger impaled her, she threw out wind and darkness, sending Percy flying backwards into the wall. He hit the wall with a crunch.

"Agh-" Percy muttered, before falling to the ground; it was now up to Annabeth.

Annabeth's 3rd POV:

'Come on Annabeth; think! Ok so she is not affected by the water, Percy is down, and all I have is a dagger.'

Then it clicked, she remembered something her mother had told her.

She ran over to Percy and grabbed his sword, now, duel wielding, she charged Nyx. Her mother had told her that if two weapons of the same material hit the same spot, it multiplies the damage inflicted by ten fold.

Nyx blocked her first slash, then she stabbed at her leg. Nyx missed, but left a small gash on her outer thigh. It hurt a bit through.

Annabeth tried again and again, with the same result, she had to get into Nyx's guard. She finally got a hit on her, and it harmlessly bounced off. 'Achilles' Curse' Annabeth thought

"Hnn!" she said, as she got kicked in the chest. It sent her skitting backwards, right next to Percy. Annabeth couldn't beat her with conventional means, unless…

" Annabeth…" Percy moaned; "...the chin."

That's it! Her Achilles' heel must be in between her neck and chin, he must have seen it when she yelled. Annabeth ran up to Nyx as Nyx charged her as well, and then they got into attacking range. Annabeth, now confident, went in for her neck. Nyx seemed to realize that she was gonna miss, and still blocked the spot with the flat of her blade, but Annabeth anticipated this, and simply moved her blades slightly down at the last moment, Annabeth used all the strength she could muster from the Blessing of Chaos, and Nyx saw it as it impaled her, straight through the neck.

"You- You- YOU-!" Nyx tried to say, but that's all that would come from her mouth. She coughed up ichor with every word, with it also flowing from her neck.

"Worm?" Annabeth taunted, as Nyx was dispelled back into her house, like a million mini waves of darkness. Annabeth glanced over at Percy who was starting to get up from the blast back. He must of at least hurt his back.

"Hey, are you ok, Percy?" Annabeth said. She wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you through? I saw you get that gash on your leg" Percy said. Well, that's nice of him; he just got knocked back 30 feet away, slammed against and he's asking if I'm ok. Guess Chaos increased our pain tolerance as well.

"I guess we better get moving" Percy realized. He was right, they had no idea how much time they had spent, or how much they had left. Whatever it was, they had to keep going.

"Right, let's get out of here" Annabeth exclaimed, as she and Percy ran for the exit

End of Chapter 3: Notes: Sorry for the long chapters, if you guys want shorter ones, just let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The escape.

(Annabeth 3rd POV)

As Percy and Annabeth reached the exit, they come across the same river Percy used to wrap up Nyx. They don't have a way across, and it seemed to be at least 50 feet across, so they couldn't jump, perhaps...

"Percy, try to block the water on both sides, so we can walk on the seafloor without touching the water" She suggested. This would be the only logical action to take.

"Why not just swim?" he said.

"Because that's one of the 5 great rivers of the underworld; it's the river of misery." She pointed out.

"Well, I've had enough misery for one trip" Percy said, then splitting the river like Noah, they walked across, but all the while, it whispered in their ears.

"Traitors. Murderers. You have killed many. Join us, and you right your wrongs. You let Zoe die, you let Biana die, and you killed Luke. You should be ashame-

"Shut up!" Percy yelled, as he blasted the water back far enough they couldn't be seen, Percy stumbled, then regained balance, he then looked over at Annabeth, who had heard the same voices, and was visibly upset at what they had said. How did they know about all of that? There was no way. But all Annabeth could think was: 'I didn't kill Luke, I didn't kill Luke, I didn't kill Luke, I didn't kill Luke'

Voice starts out as Luke's and then merges into Percy's voice

"Annabeth? Annabeth?Annabeth? Annabeth!"

(Luke Luke-Percy Percy Percy)

Annabeth snapped back to reality, and realized Percy was hugging her. His embrace was so warm, she wanted to stay there forever, with Percy protecting and loving her.

"Hey, it's alright." he whispered. Then she remembered they had to get out of there, and couldn't stand making Percy defend her, she would feel too guilty.

"Thanks" she whimpered.

"Let's go" she said

Once they reached the other side, Annabeth heard the water rush back to the place they were, but when she looked back, it appeared the river was miles away, even though they just exited the river.

She then looked back and noticed someone with a broom, and glowing hair, coming in around from the hills.

"Friends!" Bob boomed. He had a bit of damage, most likely with an encounter with some monsters, but appeared for the most part ok. As Bob hobbled towards them, and hugged them. But then, out of nowhere, he dropped them. "What's wrong Bob?" Percy asked. Then Bob slowly looked behind them, as the Army of Monsters had sneaked up on them. And at the front was Krios and Hyperion. The three of them were stunned; How did this horde of Monsters sneak up on them so quietly and quickly. But now they were in a problem, there were almost endless monsters, and two titans, against two demigods and a titan, head on. This would be the fight of their lives, if they wanted to make it out alive. Even the fight with Nyx would not be as intense, as with Nyx, she was not proficient with a sword, while the titans and monsters had been honing their skills for millenia.

"Well, this is gonna suck" Percy admitted.

"Attack!" yelled Krios. All monsters surged forward towards Annabeth, Percy, Bob and Small Bob.

Together, the four got ready to fend off the Army of Tartarus.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The fallen Hero

Percy 3rd POV

Krios charged Annabeth, and Hyperion attacked Percy, and Bob and small Bob defended against the horde. For the first time, Percy was actually holding his own with a titan, one of a caliber comparable to the two sending mini shockwaves out as each clashed, the strength and speed of these two beings was never seen before equally on this level. At first, Percy thought he had no chance, but as he clashed more and more, the more he realized that the Blessing of Chaos had given him quite the power up. Before, he needed heavy assistance from the sea and others to take on a powerful foe such as Ares or the twin giants, but here, he could battle a titan head to head. Jab, slash, Parry, block, Parry, slash, slash, block, Parry. With each strike, Percy further improved his newly unlocked powers, while Hyperion appeared to be slowing a little, but not by much. Percy needed a way to exhaust the titan so that he may get back to the others.

"Ready to quit yet?" Percy taunted.

"Do you know who I am? How dare you mock me!" Hyperion said, who brought his sword down with full force. Percy wanted this to happen, as he simply sidestepped, and Hyperion hit one of the veins of Tartarus, the River Lethe.

"AGGGGGRRRR" Hyperion yelled. Percy, now sure that his memory would be wiped, ran to help the other three

Annabeth's 3rd POV

Chaos said that Annabeth could read the mind of the weak minded, but it also allowed brief glances into higher IQ minds, such as Krios. With this, and the added strength, allowed her to take on Krios, as she read his mind before he struck to know what his attack plan was. She wasn't able to take him on with a dagger, it wasn't meant for sword fighting, and most likely wouldn't withstand the stress of a titan hacking down on it. So she simply evaded, taking small jabs, eventually building up, until he was covered with slices and cuts. Annabeth noiced Percy was holding his own with Hyperion, so he didn't need help, but the two Bobs, appeared to be having a harder time. She then decided to switch up the game plan a little, seeing as they need a way to take down these titans.

"Bob! Switch out" Annabeth said, as she darted underneath Krios, and Percy taking out Hyperion, ran over to her to help her cover the Bobs retreat. As Krios turned around to chase Annabeth(That was a pun) He got a huge shoulder charge straight to the face as Bob switched in, with Small Bob jumping and digging into Krios's left leg.

Bob 3rd POV

"OW! You stupid cat, and Iapetus, you traitor! How dare you join these pitiful mortals. I will make you pay." Krios rumbled. He kicked aside small Bob, which sent a shockwave of anger in Bob, seeing his pet being kicked. Bob and Krios charged, as they grappled hands, they got into a lock. Bob tried kicking Krios, which only seemed to Anger him. Finally, Krios pushed Bob when he went for a kick and made him topple over.

"Oof" bob grunted. He hit the ground when a Boom. Bob knew he had to figure out a way to defeat him. But when he looked up, he saw Krios standing over him with a hammer. A 10 foot long Enhanced Stygian Iron Hammer, with a glowing purple Aura.

"Tartarus sends his regards" As Krios swung the hammer, Bob summoned a Pure white Spear, and deflected the attack down on the ground. The entire Valley shook with the full force of a titan's weapon hitting the ground. Now, it was spear on hammer, with the Spear with the range and speed, and the hammer with strength. Bob jabbed, jabbed, poked, and slashed with his spear, which with each strike Krios was only damaged slightly, but nevertheless, it damaged him. But Krios himself was not able to land a single hit, with it's big and heavy hammer, even someone as slow as Bob could deflect and dodge the hits. But finally, Bob tripped up, and instead of deflecting, he tried to block the Hammer, which finally, after all the hits and stress,the spear snapped in half.

"Ah-" Bob squealed, as if a part of him had been broken. The spear then reverted back into a broomstick. But Krios wasn't done. He had swung through on the hit, which broke the Spear/Broomstick and hit Bob straight in the stomach, sending him flying over Annabeth and Percy, knocking over hundreds of monsters as he rolled, like a bowling ball knocking down Pins.

"Bob!" Yelled Percy, but Bob knew what was coming. He saw Krios jump hundreds of feet in the air, leaving Small Bob, Percy, Annabeth, and most of the monsters behind. He landed right next to Bob, with an almost sad look in his eyes.

"You put up a good fight, hopefully next time you come to senses and join the right side." Krios offered.

"Never" snarled Bob.

Percy 3rd POV

In the distance, high in the hair, the Hammer came down, and a sickening crunch was heard.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The Chained One:

"NOOOOOO!" Percy yelled, every vein in Tartarus popped, wiping out most of the monsters. Percy charged the rest of the monsters, and simply disposing them with one or two hits as Annabeth and Small Bob chased after him. They then reached Krios, who stood next to a broken white spear. Percy, with no hesitation, charged straight at Krios, who brought his Hammer down on top of Percy. Percy simply stopped, and mustered up all the energy he had, and blocked the full force of the Hammer. Annabeth stood next to Percy, and glanced at him, but something was wrong. His eyes were Blackish-green, not the normal sea green, full of hate and Anger, Percy took the remaining liquid from the River Styx and trapped Krios in eternal Pain.

"Percy…" Annabeth slurred, stunned at her boyfriend's anger. She was also upset, but not on this level. She hadn't even seen him close to this angry before. The only time she had seen him close to this distraught was when Luke killed Kronos back last summer.

"Percy, stop, you don't have to do this" Annabeth Pleaded.

"Just do what you did to Hyperion" Annabeth suggested, as he was currently walking around, asking the remaining monsters 'Do you know who I am?' and 'Who are you?'.

If they weren't in the middle of a battle, it would have been almost laughable.

"No, he must be punished for his actions." Percy insisted. He seemed so determined to punish Krios that it sent a shock through her body. Despite that, Annabethwent and held his arm, and the touch of another person must have brought him back. The light came back to his eyes, as his anger had put his mind on auto-pilot.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't- I had no- I thought that, what he did…" Percy said, confused by his own thought process. He must have been drowning in his anger if he thought that what he was doing was good. He released Krios, and then, when he was about to drop the River Lethe on him, it stopped.

"Percy?" Annabeth said "What are you…" She glanced over to him, and it appeared like he was trying to pull the water, but it simply receded back into the vein. He strained, but his face looked a mixture of shock and exhaustion, as if it took every fiber to attempt what he was doing. But then the voice rang out.

"Ah yes, you see that was my doing" said a Voice. The three of them turned to see a man in a purple Armor, with the chestplate swirling with cyclops, Earthborn, Humans, and even some minor gods. His face was a swirlpool, quite literally, and when he spoke, it sounded as if the face was trying to suck the words back in. He was

"I am Tartarus, the King of the Dark, I have seen the power you two have acquired from my Dear uncle" He said Uncle like he was mocking him. "It has been infuriating to see such puny Demigods advance so far, so much so that I feel that I have to come and deal with you directly, you should feel Honored, no one has had the pleasure of dying by hand before

"Who ar-" Annabeth tried, before the sheer power and darkness of the figure before her washed over her. She had never felt such raw strength.(Except for Chaos of course). She couldn't muster anything, as if her words were directly teleported in the void, instead of being said. She couldn't talk or move. Percy appeared to be in the same situation.

"Aunt! It's time" Tartarus shouted. Then, next to Tartarus, a beam of light appeared, and out of it came a figure. The Women who exited was dressed interestingly:, She had many symbols drawn on her red dress(The color of Control) A strategic map, a walkie talkie, a pair of chains and iron bars, A lock, and many more; All symbols of manipulation and Control.

"I am Order, the Ruler all things Commandable, and you will surrender, Now."

She pointed down, and it felt as if someone had wretched the weapons from their hands and pushed and held them to the ground. 'This Woman' Annabeth thought 'Must be able to control most things in the Universe.'

"Oh please, sister. Can we not be more civilized about this?" said Chaos, as he walked up next to Annabeth and Percy, who were then released them. Behind him trailed Damasen.

"Says you, Lord of Chaos, Ruler of confusion, God of disorderly things. I can very well be civilized, but how long will you keep that mask on?" Order Sneered. She must be talking about when Chaos was talking about his corruption. Chaos had the vibe around him like a horse locked up, but smelling the fresh air; he was revving to go loose, but was holding himself back. For their sake, Annabeth hoped that he stayed calm and didn't flip out.

"I very well can, my little sister, but for you, how long can you keep those below you chained up? You know the natural order of things is chaos." Chaos inquired. Tartarus, now looking like an ignored child, decided to interrupt.

"Shut up, father. If Gaea were here, she would be on our side!" Tartarus taunted.

"Ah, my lost child, you see, Gaia-" Chaos said( Pronounced Guy-uh)

"Gaea" Order pointed out( Gay-uh)

"The Earth is naturally wild, but has been colonized by humans, and has become more civilized. In this family civil war, I think her Headache would increase, wouldn't you agree, Order? Chaos Mocked. He was right; Gaea must have been being torn being her civilized side and wild side. It was astounding that Gaea was able to sleep with that split personality at the moment.

"Well, this family Chit-Chat has gone on long enough, hasn't it?" Order said. As she charged forward to attack Chaos, while Percy and Damasen took on Tartarus, Annabeth and small Bob attacked Hyperion. The eight of them brawling in tartarus even caught the attention of some of the Olympian gods, especially Athena and Poseiden,each noticing a strong adversary radiating similar energy to their energies. The two gods glanced at each other, and ran to the throne room.

She wasn't as physically strong as Percy anymore, but with small Bob, and the fact that Krios was injured from his fight with Bob, gave the two of them a fighting chance. She tried the same strategy she had earlier with him, but this time, she was able to make more, deeper, and stronger cuts before having to break off. Hyperion slowed quickly, as he was most likely tired from all of the fighting today. Finally, she cut straight through his inner wrist, severing it from his arm.

"Pest!" Hyperion bellowed, as he kicked Annabeth over, she fell back landed near the Doors Of Death, close to where Percy, Damasen and Tartarus were fighting. She then got back up, and charged Hyperion, who had been distracted with small Bob.

Annabeth ran around Hyperion, making sure to avoid his strikes, and attacking wherever she could, making sure to aim around his heart, each time striking deeper and deeper.

"This is the last time you meddle with me, mortals" Hyperion claimed. He stepped towards Annabeth, and held his Hammer like bat, ready to smash her face in. She had seen what a strike like that had done; if it had broken an Immortal's head like a watermelon, she did not want to know what it would do to her.

"Your right. It is the last time we fight." As Annabeth ran towards him, he swung his Hammer. Annabeth then slid on her knees, and tilted her head back, limbo style, and dodged the swing. And then proceeded to jab with all her might at his heart. Hyperion

Then started to glow like the sun.

"You lose, girl" He chuckled. He glowed brighter and brighter, like a sun going supernova, but this was far brighter, and wayyyyy hotter. Annabeth then jumped back and ran away from his body.

"Run!" She yelled, as Hyperion reached a blinding light. Chaos, Order, Tartarus, Percy, Small Bob, Damasen, and Annabeth then were thrown forward as Hyperion exploded.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
